The Renewal
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A terrible clash at the Valley of End brings about interesting consequences for Uzumaki Naruto. He wanted attention and acknowledgement? All that and more will be his as news of his bloodline spreads across the Nations. But at what cost? NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

With a brief glance at the sky above, he raised his hand high. Clenching tight his fingers, he gathered the lightning, drawing it into his palm, molding it to his will. At his left, the rival summoned his own technique, a ball of whirling and destructive energy. Ever the precursor to its brother, but every bit as powerful. Offering each to the heavens above, they scowled at one another. A waterfall deafened any words they might have exchanged, here, in the Valley of the End.

One of them was the first to leap, and the other, just an instant too slow.

A blinding light covered his eyes, and a sharp _crrraaaack _filled his ears.

_'Shit!'_

With a gasp, one of them lurched forward. Eyes widening in agony as blood spurted from the thick tear in their chest. It was all they could do to stand. To glare over their shoulder and offer the black and condemnatory oath against their adversary. Ragged and battered though they were, their opponent stoold tall as _their _headband unfurled from and clattered to the ground. They sighed and ran a hand through their blood matted hair, offering a small, broken smile in compensation.

"Sorry, Sasuke." _Naruto _whispered just before he vanished in a plume of smoke. "But I can't afford to lose here." A deep and resonating screech exploded into existence behind the Uchiha. Too late, he saw Naruto blurring into existence behind him. Saw the small sphere of vermillion cradled in his palm. Drained of chakra and stamina, Sasuke looked on in silent outrage as the Rasengan drove into one of his wings and sheared the other off outright.

"RASENGAN!"

Within moments, the spiraling sphere had driven through the last of his defenses and he had only another instant to realize what had happened before the technique struck his back. Deafened by the sharp explosion of chakra, the Uchiha was swallowed in the explosion and hurled into the valley wall. Spiraling downward into the unyielding stone and gravel, the sour scent of sizzling flesh burned in his nose and stung at his eyes. Unable to do anything but gasp in sheer disbelief, Sasuke tumbled out of what remained of the larger crater.

_'When on earth did he-_

What remained of his chakra vanished as he struck the ground with a dull thwack. Stars exploded before his right eye, and he suddenly had a sick feeling of dread as his body refused his command too rise and continue the battle. Two feet slammed down before him in that instant, and he was violently hauled off the ground. Dragged to a standing position, Sasuke felt the curse marks retreating into the mark at his neck, and taking the last of his strength with them.

"That's enough, Sasuke!"

Uzumaki Naruto glared down at him, the last vestiges of his red chakra vanishing into the air. Sasuke gave a frustrated snarl at that, but apparently the charred flesh of his back wasn't going to let him resist. As a third bolt struck him full in the chest again, sporitng uncanny accuracy, Uchiha Sasuke _screamed_. _Wind_. He'd been struck, not by the weak imitation that was nature manipulation, but Naruto had actually hit him with wind just now.

The real deal. Bona-fied mother loving _Wind_. That he wasn't already dead was only thanks in part to his natural affinity to ward his natural element. He wasn't like the dobe when it came to resisting it however, and diffusing the whirling currents around him was all but impossible. As Naruto cocked back his hand for the final blow, Sasuke didn't even bother to struggle. He just glared at the blond with was much hatred as his heart could muster.

"I fucking hate you, Naruto!"

Naruto made a sound, then.

"URUSEI!"

His fist snapped outward. As the knuckles rammed into his stomach, Sasuke crumpled. Through dimming eyes, he saw himself slump to the ground. Released. He could _just _make out the flash of white hair that was Kakashi-sensei as he skidded to a halt and into the clearing. It was in that instant that Uchiha Sasuke both knew and railed against the sudden realization in his heart. He had lost. He, an Uchiha, had been defeated by someone...someone like...

_Naruto._

As the blackness swarmed around him, as he slipped away into unconciousness, Sasuke raged impotently against this sudden twist of fate. How would he find the power to kill Itachi now? If a good for- nothing loser like Naruto could defeat him, then...then...NO! Sasuke felt his conciousness compacting as everything fell away from him. No no no NO! He had to avenge his clan! He couldn't lose, he wouldn't! Not to someone like Naruot! Not to someone who'd held back against him the entire time!

Now that loser was going to be the talk of the village and he, Uchiha Sasuke, would be forever known as a traitor. His blood boiled. No! He wouldn't accept it! Not to him! Not to that loser! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! Damn him! Damn his clan! DAMN THEM ALL! Sasuke's mental state continued to deteriorate as he felt himself slung over a shoulder and his eyes begin to close. They thought that this was over, that he'd just accept his fate as second best?

Never.

_'I'll get you for this, Naruto.'_ He swore to himself as he began to sleep. _'I'll make you and everyone you hold dear...I'll make them suffer. All the pain I've experienced...you'll know it all, you piece of shit!'_

And so, Uchiha Sasuke was returned to Konoha.

But at what cost?


	2. Whisperings of Fate

**BWAH! What a doozy this was! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I worked very hard on it to keep everyon within character and such. Also, HAIL TO THE PERVY SAGE! Sorry if this is short btw, my failing health is making long chapters exceedingly difficult to write as of late. The next chapter will be double the length or more, ye have my assurances! (sorry, watched Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides the other night) and for those of you who have seen all four films, well, yeah.**

**You'll see what I mean in this chappy, savy?**

_The Whisperings of Fate_

By the time the celebration began, Tsunade was already stoned. With good reason. She'd sent five genin after Uchiha Sasuke. Of those five boys, only Naruto and Shikamaru would make an immediate recovery within the week. Of those five, two would live. The remaining three

Hyuuga Nejji clung tenaciously to life, but Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka were hanging by threads. If they did pull through -and she wasn't entirely sure they could- then both boys would need weeks, if not _months _of rigorous physical and mental therapy to recover from the trauma of their brush with death.

What's more, she was more concerned for the two that hadn't been badly injured. Naruto hadn't said a word since his return, and Shikamaru wasn't talking much, either. Tsunade wanted to chalk their depression up as nothing more than post-mission jitters. This had been a doomed mission from the start, and those two had turned it around and made it into a brilliant success. They were heroes, the both of them, and the entire village was celebrating in their honor.

Hell, she'd even managed to wrest away a promotion for Naruto. When all was said and done, she was giving that boy his Chunin vest by the end of the day. She swore to herself on Dan and Nawaki's graves that she'd at least give the little firecracker that much. Naruto's promotion to Chunin nonwithstanding, the thought of those three who were not so fortunate killed her buzz. Choji and Kiba had to be taken off active duty until they could be reassigned.

Neji would likely be able to resume his duties within the year, but that meant yet another gap would be left in the teams. All of this, for one traitorous Uchiha that the council refused to execute? Old she may have been, but Tsunade wasn't buying any of it. Yes, the circumstances could have been much, _much _worse. Yes, she was thrilled that Naruto had finally made himself known and recognized alongside Shikamaru, and hell yes she should be down there celebrating with them.

But this nagging guilt refused to subside. An invisible prickling at the back of her neck, ever present and ever threatening. She couldn't give name to this nagging sensation, and with every second that was wasted, dread coiled into a hadrened knot within her stomach. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Orochimaru should've tried harder, much harder. But he hadn't. He'd allowed Sasuke to slip through his fingers, and thus far, the perimeter guard hadn't reported anything out of the ordinary.

Neither had she and frankly, _that _was begining to bother Tsunade.

She'd been the first to realize the tension between Naruto and Sasuke; but she hadn't acted. Just as it had been with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, she'd seen the signs and she'd ignored them. For the first time in more than a decade, Tsunade had deceived herself. Without realizing it, she'd made the one mistake she'd thought she'd _never_ make. Never again. Not after Nawaki, after Dan. Not after Orochimaru's happened to the three of them. , whether from age or incompetence, she'd let it happen and this time, there had been casualties.

Tsunade had been ignorant.

She'd seen that snake of dread coiling within the Uchiha's expression, seen Naruto excel in leaps and bounds-just like Dan-ever since her old teammate had taken an unusual interest in his future.

unusually chipper. Thrilled, one might say. Kakashi had been the first to inform her of the inexplicable change, as he faithfully stood guard over the son of his sensei.

_"I wouldn't want to be between these two when they meet again."_

Tsunade hadn't bothered to inquire further and now wished she'd had. She'd been busy. Too busy absorbing every detail from the mission report. Too busy searching for any sort of deception any sort of flaw in the recounting of the battle for Sasuke. That, and how on earth Naruto had cast an A-rank wind jutsu without even making a single seal. Come to think of it, Minato hadn't used many, if _any _seals for his jutsu, either.

Was there a bloodline like that?

Nah, that was the sake talking. Even so, the nagging doubt that all was not right continued to nip at her happiness. What the hell was she missing? Naruto and

Uchiha Sasuke was anything but chipper. He hadn't sank into a depression or a brooding sulk as any captured criminal might, and should. If anything, he kept asking for Naruto. Fearing wTsunade immediately and a sudden stab of worry exploded through her heart at the thought. She'd refused to allow Naruto visitation. She hadn't refused anyone else. She hadn't refused Sakura. She hadn't arrested the one shinobi who might actually try to free Uchiha Sasuke.

A sharp stab of cold filled her heart.

Would she?

Tsunade waited as the seconds ticked by, but she could feel the anger leaching from her face. No, Sakura wouldn't. Even if she made an attempt, the hand picked Anbu were monitoring Uchiha Sasuke twenty four seven in a remote location known only to herself and Jiraiya. No, it was best not to worry, and she dismissed the thought as the distinctive rapping echoed through the office. Resigned to accept her losses as yet another fool gamble, Tsunade bent her head to the table and ingested a sobriety pill.

It tasted foul and bitter, but it helped to ease the after-effects somewhat. It allowed her to gather her strength. Whoever was waiting on the other side knew well not to knock a second time. Sannin though she might be, Tsunade didn't want to be seen shit faced drunk when her subbordinates were just outside her office.

"Come in."

Spared from the long and boorish task of writing up the necessary letter and documents, Tsunade bid her guest to enter. The door creaked open, and the smiling face of her old teammate was there to greet her annoyance. He wasn't alone. Indeed, Tsunade found herself arching a slender eyebrow as she spied the slim and slender girl fretting anxiously beside him. Lavender orbs were red and stuffy and she was snifling softly as though she'd just finished a crying fit.

"Hinata?" The inquiry escaped her lips before she could clamp down on it. "I didn't ask for you."

"I did." Jiraiya placed a hand upon the Hyuuga's back and gently edged her forward. "I hope you don't mind."

Only _then _did the Godaime Hokage see the child's tears.

Tsunade had the sudden urge to bolt from her chair and sweep the poor girl into a loving embrace. She didn't move. Jiraiya smiled and ushered the genin inside without a word, and in that instant she spied the sannin's expression. Uh-oh. Jiraiya was grinning. Why on earth would he be-shit. Tsunade glared balefully at the Toad Sage, knowing full well that he had to be enjoying himself now. He'd no doubt heard of Naruto's success, but he had brought Hinata Hyuuga here for a very different reason.

No matter how much every fiber of her being might will it, Tsunade did not rise from her desk. Instead, she steepled her hands and rested her chin against them. She willed her body to unclench, to become the calm and dispassionate Godaime Hokage her village needed. It was...difficult, but it would not bode well to show weakness, even in the prescence of old friends. Taking on that flat and cold tone she used when discussing a mission, Tsunade began:

"I take it you're here about Naruto."

Jiraiya adopted a wounded expression.

"What, am I not allowed to see my favorite pupil?"

"Your _only _pupil." Tsunade corrected, a small smile dimpling her cheeks. "Damned lecher." Jiraiya laughed at the remark, and it was a mighty and boisterous laugh that was carefree and amused. Hinata blinked up at him owlishly, wondering what on earth was so amusing. Tsunade had to stifle the powerful urge to explain the joke; Hinata was far too young to hear that discussion! Thankfully, she was much too worried concered to voice her own opinion on the matter, and that spared the Slug Princess some trouble.

"Fair enough." The Toad Hermit smiled suddenly. "I'd like to visit my one and only pupil of greatness, if you'd be so kind, Tsunade-chan." Damn that flamboyant grin of his! If there was one area where Jiraiya truly excelled, it was infiltration of any and all sorts. His spy network was so vast that he often knew of events before Tsunade knew them herself. Unfortunately, Jiraiya used the information he garnered for certain _activities _that were not to be discussed around children.

"Also..." The charm rolled off Tsunade like water off a duck's back.

_'Here it comes.'_

Tsunade repressed a shudder at his scandalous behavior. Jiraiya The Toad Sage? More like Jiraiya the Peeping Tom! Her hand inadvertantly tightened around her wrist. She forced her muscles to ease and smooth before she smacked him and debilitated their forces even further. At the moment neither she or Konoha could afford the sage's hospitalization, _again._ The last time had been nearly twenty years ago to this day and the story was as notoriously short as it was infamous.

In his youth, Jiraiya had once made the mistake of using rather _sensitive information _to blackmail a certain Kunoichi. Not only did said kunoichi beat him senseless and break four of his ribs for the deed, but she'd literally landed him in the hospital. With a collapsed lung and few other broken bones that were vital to the opposite sex. That kunoichi was currently the Godaime Hokage of a certain village hidden in the leaves.

Currently, she was glaring balefully at the very man she'd nearly killed two decades before. But if Jiraiya remembered his brush with death, he did precious little to show remorse. Precisely the reason Tsunade was contemplating the re- breaking of his ribs. Jiraiya wasn't smiling anymore. He wearing his 'all-business' expression, the playful façade dropping away to reveal the Sannin behind it. Jiraiya had some sort of scheme up his sleeve and she knew it was going to cost her an arm and a leg.

_"Actually,"_ Naruto's sensei turned his head toward Hinata, who promptly blushed and tented her fingers under the weight of his words. "This one was wondering if she might have a word." She refused to speak, but the look in the heiress's eyes was all too obvious. Tsunade felt another flash of pity for the girl and her upbringing under Hiashi's heavy hand. Oh, this wouldn't be pretty. Jiraiya needed a favor and his favors always ended with a mountain of paperwork and a long winded complaint from the damiyo.

"Jiraiya-

The sannin flicked a piece of paper at his former teammate.

"Care to indulge her,_ Godaime-sama?"_ He opened and closed an eyelid so swiftly that Tsunade nearly missed the wink. "I'd be very _grateful." _Without another word, the sage performed a sudden about face and flung the window open. Flinging open the window, he perched upon its edge for just a moment, hands slapping together even as Tsunade fumbled for the parcel. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take that one and only pupil of mine and treat him to a feast the likes of which he's never seen!"

Something about the phrasing irked Tsunade. Too late, she witnessed the return of that lecherous grin and had a sudden inkling as to what this "feast" might be. Surely Jiraiya had realized that, for he was already long gone even as a hail of kunai preceded his exit.

"OI!" Tsunade felt her composure slip the moment her hands slapped upon the desk. "Jiraiya! You didn't-

He laughed and sped out of sight.

"Ja ne!"

Jiraiya could cut through the senseless politics and formalities. He could find the heart of the problem and remedy it in some way or another. But he could not for the love of kami, imrpove the situation into which they had been thrus. Tsunade envied that blissful ignorance when they were kids and she envied it now. _Damnitall_. She was getting to old for this job. Jiraiya's mouth twisted ever so slightly and Tsunade was forced to exhale beneath that confident smirk. He'd always known how to get what he wanted her before. But now, _now _she found herself praying that some good might come of the mess she was about to make of everyone's lives.

_'Gods, how did I get myself into this..._

"Umm...Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade clamped down on her emotions and did not let Hinata see anything. Not that she would have. Hinata was making every effort to keep her head down and hide the scarlet blush adjourning her features. Ah, so that was why he'd brought the girl. _Cute. _There was only a slight chance that her prescence might make Naruto feel better, but that wasn't the issue here. _Tsunade knew._ She knew all too well why Hinata would follow the aptly named Ero-Sennin.

Only one blond could properly motivate Hinata to take such extreme action. Yet another realization that must have rankled, given her upbringing under Hiashi's heavy hand. If that narcissitic prick knew where his daughter was in the middle of the day, that Hinata was disobeying a direct order...Tsunade silently chalked up yet another motion to petition to the council. Gods, this was going to be a very, very long day again, wasn't it?

That being said, Tsunade already knew both the question and the answer before the girl even asked. Still, she allowed Hinata to indulge. An after what felt like an eternity, Hinata finally gathered together her courage and gave voice to the fear that seemed to tear at her even was she inquired of her beloved blond.

_"_...Na-Naruto-kun, is he...

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Tsunade smiled, wry with amusement as the girl froze and flew her hands to her face. "He's in room A-7. Tell the nurse I gave you permission." Hinata squeaked as though she had been pinched hard. Very, _very _hard. There was no denying the sparkle in her eyes, the revival of a light that had been lost until she'd learned of Naruto's condition. It took all she had just to bob her head in acknowledgement as her face shone a shade of hot pink.

Then came the tears.

"Th-Thank you v-very much." She forced a stiff bow and began to rise. "I-I'll just-

_"Hinata." _

Hinata froze in mid-bow. She hadn't quite straightened when Tsunade had barked at her, and now she was left leaning slightly forward. Be that as it were, she still wasn't at all prepared for what the Godaime had in store for her next.

"Aren't you going to go check up on him?"

Hinata all but glowed.

"H-Hai!"

With a swift bow, she let herself out.

Scarce had Hinata left he roffice than Tsunade exhaled heavily.

She spared a glance toward her desk and glowered. Damn Orochimaru! If Suna hadn't sent backup...The Godaime shuddered at the thought. Too close. This mission had dangled on a razor's edge from the very beginning, and she'd sent only one Chunin and four Genin? Berating herself for the foolishness of such a decision, Tsunade reached into her drawer and removed a series of files and paperwork, the purpose being not to sign, but inspect.

It was dreafully obvious why her old teammate was deadset upon Sasuke.

Most likely, he wanted the boy as his next body.

So engrossed was she in the documents that she almost missed the entry of her next guest when he knocked. Inadvertantly, she recognized that damnable orange book in her peripheals; that being the only clue she received before one Hataka Kakashi appeared before her.

"You called, Hokage-sama?"

Damn, how could he read and maintain a conversation with her at the same time?

"Yes, I did. In regards to what you described earlier...

"You mean the swift release." Kakashi deadpanned. "Godaime-sama, I know what I saw, and I've seen this before."

"Swift Release?" Tsunade steepled her hands and blinked owlishly at Kakashi. Behind her, a celebration could still be seen in the streets, the festivities in full swing now that Uchiha Sasuke had been brought back to the village. Tsunade wasn't inclined to believe that their troubles might end so easily. Fate rarely accepted defiance, and Naruto's victory was likely to have reprercussions the likes of which Konohagakure still had yet to understand.

That being said, Tsunade Senjiu wasn't in the best of moods.

_'And so Minato's legacy lives on..._

Naruto...might not have a warm welcome when he woke up.

**A/N: Next time- Naruto awakens! Two year training trip? With WH0? LOL Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Beholden

**A/N: And so the Renewal Returns as well! I'm on a roll today!**

**Beholden III**

**"You feeble piece of shit!"**

Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to know Kyuubi's anger. He could feel it, crawling under his skin, reverberating in his bones, and pounding in his pulse. He also knew that he was no longer in the realm of the living, but within the seal. That dank odor still hadn't left his nose after his first visit, and it likely wouldn't after this one. He could feel it, the fox's displeasure, even here from where he lay, demanding his attention.

_What did I do this time...?_

**"You nearly died!"**

_But I'm alive now, aren't I?_

**"And whose fault is that?"**

Naruto forced an eye open to regard the brooding beast behind the bars.

_What do you want from me, a thank you card? _

**"What I want is my freedom!" **The Kitsune snarled, **"But since this blasted seal denies me even that, yes, a 'thank you' would be very much appreciated!"**

_We stopped Sasuke, right? That's what matters._

**"And what's to stop him from running again?" **The Kyuubi challenged.** "Certainly not you! You would have perished long ago, were it not for me!"**

The damned fox just couldn't let him win, could it?

_Is there a point to all this?_

Kyuubi grinned ferociously.

**"See for yourself...**

Naruto awoke in a haze of pain. His eyes felt like they were on fire; every blink was like shards of glass through his retina. His chest ached so much that it took an act of will just to inhale. The air he inhaled was redolent of medicinal smells. He almost choked on the cloying odors, but just imagining how much coughing would hurt made his throat relax.

Whatever obscure scene he had found himself in, it had passed. He closed his eyes and let out a small sob of relief, but refused to lower his guard all the same. The darkness had still yet to lift from his vision; because his eyes remained painfully scrunched shut. Whether a refusal on his part or simply his body coping with the trauma, he simply could not bring himself to see a thing.

An unspecified amount of time later left his throat dry and his body reeling. Slowly, he came around, the sights and sounds of the world as he knew it proving too much for his slumber once more. He cracked open sleep-gummed eyes to see, to finally _see_ a hand resting lightly on the blanket over his sternum. Attached to the hand was a wrist, to the wrist, an arm and, as his gaze traced the length of said appendage, he found himself staring into the most wonderful pair of pale, lavender eyes.

_Lavender._

The thought sparked something in him; the faintest of tingling sensation. Who was it that had eyes like that, again? He struggled to remember as the last vestiges of sleep clung to

"N-Naruto?" a thick voice asked as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "N-Naruto-kun wait, d-don't!"

Too late; his fingers were already scrabbling at the wrapping around his face. They were soft and they tickled his nose, falling away at his touch fell away at his touch, and it was with an increasing fervor that he ripped and tore at the bandages surrounding his visage. Then he paused, her words reaching him after what felt like an eternity. He paused, his head cocked, ear attuned, alert, for any semblance of sound.

Then he saw her.

_Hinata._

For an instant Naruto was struck by how cute she looked doing that, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand like a little kid – nothing at all like the graceful kunoichi that sparred with him. Then he shook his head. This was, well, Hinata. While he was slightly touched that someone_-anyone-_had expressed such adamant concern for him, he had no business thinking such things of them, let alone Hinata.

She wouldn't appreciate it.

_Strange._

Where had _that_ come from?

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, suddenly unable to meed his gaze. Such a strange girl, some small part of him mused, a par that felt strangely alien unto him. If she could not bear to meet his gaze, then he really ought to meet hers, at least. _What on earth?_ Yet again Naruto was stricken by the realization that these were not his usual thoughts; in fact they were quite the contrary.

What on earth was wrong with him?

"Ano...I brought you some ramen." she announced after an awkward pause, holding up a bag. Naruto blinked. Ramen. That was awfully nice of her. Sakura had never brought him ramen before, had she? _Argh!_ Again with the strange thoughts that were not his own! Was that why his head hurt so much? He eyed his hands rather dubiously for nurses had also wrapped them in bandages as well, leaving not an inch of his skin exposed. And they hurt. It felt as if chains were wrapped round them, thick, barbed chains, hidden beneath the bandages, lurking beneath the wrappings, about to spring out at any given moment.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

He must've been doing that scowling-but-not-really-scowling thing, because Hinata didn't say anything. _Smile._ He should smile at least. _That_ thought at least, seemed in some small part, normal. Perhaps it was just the sedative wearing off, or something like that. Yes, that must be it. He was fine. Perfectly, absolutely, fine. It was incredibly kind, and thoughtful of her to be so concerned for him, that was all. He paused, realizing the track his thoughts had once again taken, without the slightest provocation.

_...damnit._

Naruto gave her a tremulous smile as Hinata carefully placed the bag on his bed-side table and opened it. She carefully handed him the covered container and a pair of chopsticks with it. Naruto straightened up a little more, smoothing the blankets, and then peered at the bag, feigning interest as he tried to sort out his whirling thoughts. Ramen was ramen, but the joy of receiving his favortie food remained clouded by a glaring realization. He'd beaten Sasuke. Only it hadn't felt like a victory. He was almost certain that his best friend was now his worst enemy; despising him for obstructing his path to power.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Hinata asked nervously.

"S-Sure." His voice felt and sounded hoarse, which served to only put him further on edge. He asked for a mirror. Hinata easily procurred one, having taken it from his bed side table and now, she held it out before him so that he might finally see what was bothering him so. But when she finally held up the mirror and he saw his face, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

His hair...his beautiful blond hair...

It was red!

_**RED!**_

Unable to believe his eyes, Naruto laid hands atop his now significantly less spiky locks and tried to force it back into its original shape. His hair refused to cooperate, however, and fell flat upon his back when he tried to make it stand up once more. Gods it was long! It was even longer than Sakura's before she'd cut it! Longer than Neji's, even! Way, way too long! Gah!

"I think it looks n-nice, Naruto-kun...

"Nice?" Naruto wailed "How on earth is this _nice,_ Hinata! Look at me! I've become a redhead overnight! How the hell did this happen!" Despite Hinata's best efforts to comfort her crush, Naruto began to weep. Burying his head in his hands, the blond cried, not just because of his hair but because he'd also lost his best friend even though he'd saved him, and prevented him from going to Orochimaru. What's more, Sakura hadn't even bothered to thank him. She'd been so obsessed with her precious "Sasuke-kun" that she probably hadn't even bothered to check on him.

But more importantly...

_...HIS HAIR WAS FREAKIN' CRIMSON!_

Jiraiya had to restrain a bout of laughter from where he stood, lest he be revealed in his transparency jutsu. He'd immediately come to check up on Minato's son the moment he'd left Tsunade's office. He'd expected him to be asleep, and perhaps his pinkette teammate to visit him. What he hadn't expected was to find one Hyuuga Hinata there, her arms stocked with flowers and ramen. But beyond that, the boy's hair was just...ridiculous now!

_'Now he really does resemble Kushina..._

Well, this training trip just got a little more interesting.

**A/N: And there you have it! Naruto's Swift Release combined with the pontential ability to form chains out of his chakra just like his momma! Personally, I think that the red hair was a nice touch, don't you? Next time! Training begins! Aaaaaaand Hinata's coming with! Expect plenty of fluff next chapter and all that NaruxHina goodness!**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Departure

**A/N: And here we are with the next chappy! Yoho! This is how the story shall go! Sorry for the rhyme! Anyway, as I'm sure you're all wondering, Naruto has awoken the talents of the Uzumaki clan. His "special" chakra was an allusion to the chain ability he'll eventually master, much like his mother's. But alas, he has become a redhead as a result. Also, and I'll give you fair warning...**

**Sasuke is a major DICK in this chapter.**

_Power is meaningless if you don't have the strength to control it._

_~Hatake Kakashi._

**Departure**

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

No.

Scratch that.

He wasn't pissed.

_He was furious._

Not only had Naruto brought him back, but the whole village made him out to be a hero for it! Him! That no-good dead last loser that they'd loathed and despised until now! He couldn't stand it! He was an Uchiha! His pride, nay, his very soul demanded that he be the strongest! He couldn't lose! Not to a piece of shit like Naruto! But he _had_ lost. He'd been beaten so badly, it had taken him a week to regain conciousness. And Naruto had done that to him. A week! He'd never been beaten so badly in his life! The longer he thought about this the more his rage consumed him and the hotter he burned. In short order, it overwhelmed Sasuke.

He didn't stop to think. He didn't wonder _why_ Naruto had beaten him. Or how. He knew only that he had. And what's worse, he'd been using the power of that _thing_ when he'd done it! No shinobi should have that kind of power! So why did Naruto? Why did _Naruto_ have such a power, a power that he, an Uchiha, so rightly deserved? Were the rumors true? Did Naruto really have a monster sealed inside of him? Sasuke flashed back to the brutal beating he'd taken at _Valley of End_ at the hands of that brutal red chakra. Even the power of the second cursed state couldn't hope to surpass it.

Naruto was stronger than him.

He couldn't stand it! Not only had he been denied the chance to seek power_-to avenge his clan!-_but worse, he'd been beaten! By Naruto! By the no good low-class loser piece of shit! Piece of shit! Sasuke felt the corners of his vision darken into a red haze. He couldn't forgive this. He would not forgive this! The council refused to take banish Sasuke, because they desperately wanted to revive the Uchiha clan. Well then, he'd do just that. He'd revive his clan and then, then he'd have his vengeance! But first...first...he had to address those who dared to question his superiority. It simply wouldn't do for the soon-to-be head of the Uchiha to be mocked at every twist and turn.

Naruto would pay for what he'd done.

Oh yes.

_He would pay!_

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

_"__Captain."_

The guard captain turned slightly in her seat to acknowledge the figure concealed in the shadows behind her. "Yes, sir?"

"You didn't see anything." The voice was deep and smooth, but the measure of resolution it contained was unmistakable. Deep, tomoe filled eyes demanded that nothing be seen of this, or what was to come.

"Yes, sir." the captain said, giving her fellow guardsman a covert glance, which the man_-also hypnotized-_returned the glance.

They hadn't seen anything.

Nothing at all...

* * *

_(Meanwhile in a certain bedroom)_

"Wakeup, gaki!"

Someone slapped him.

_Not gently._

Naruto was sent sprawling; his face becoming intimate with the floor of his apartment in a way that no self-respecting shinobi wanted nor desired. He thrashed there for the moment, tangled up amidst the blankets and covers, trying to understand what had just happened and why his cheek bore a throbbing red handprint. _Then he remembered._ With a snarl the boy flopped onto his back, glaring bloody red daggers at the perpetrator, the latter bearing mussed up hair and an eerie grin.

"That hurt, Anko-san!" The boy whined, touching a hand to his cheek. "That really hurt!"

"Well it only _hurt_ because you wouldn't wake up!" The Special Jounin snapped back, brandishing a small frying pan at her charge. "Now get up and get dressed or no breakfast for you!" Naruto might have said more, had he not noticed his guardian's appaling lack of fishnet and trenchcoat attire.

Mitarashi Anko leered down at him, a woman transformed. Gone was her trenchcoat and gone_-such a shame-_was the transparent fishnet that always adjourned her body. In place of them she wore simple a pair of simple black slacks, the dark material contrasting sharply with a violet tanktop, over which hung a white "Kiss the Cook" apron. What Anko-sensei she was doing with an apron, he hadn't the slighest clue. The Special Jounin's hair, normally bound into a braid, hung lose against her hear-shaped face and eyes of hazel brown, pinnioning him with a gaze.

Because those almond-shaped eyes were not amused.

"Quit your gawping and get going!" Anko threatened, brandisihing the frying pan as though it were a weapon. "Don't make me use this!"

Naruto cringed in rememberance. Just yesterday, he'd underestimated the power of the pan. A mistake he wouldn't be making again. He still had welts fromt he last time! Not to mention a few less brain cells than before. Oh yes! The frying pan was a mighty weapon, a _fearsome weapon_ indeed! Especially in the hands of Mitarashi Anko. Honestly the woman could brandish that thing like a katana sometimes!

"Alright! Alright." He grumbled, extricating himself from the covers. "I'll get dressed."

"Good!" Anko smirked, marching from his room to the small kitchen that consisted of little more than an oven, a table, and a sink. "Oh." She paused suddenly, as if a thought had just occured to her. "I almost forgot." Before Naruto inquire further, his caretaker set the pan down and placed her hands in a seal. With a swirl of leaves, she vanished in a shushin...

...only to reappear mere inches from his face.

"Ohayo," Soft lips, smelling of honeysucke pressed against his forehead for the span of a single beat. "Gaki." His eyes flew open, just as they had every day for the last week, his lips parting to form a small O at the display of motherly affection. As always, he hadn't been expecting it. This was so unlike the woman who'd licked the blood off a kunai only months before, and had she not been made his appointed guardian, it would have been more than a little disturbing. As it was now...

Naruto nearly swooned when she pulled away.

"W-Why do you keep doing that every morning!" He spluttered, desperate to hide his burning cheeks. Damn his lack of whiskers! "It's embarassing, ya know!"

"Why?" Anko cackled evilly. "Because _I_ enjoy it and it makes _you_ sputter like a schoolgirl, that's why! Why else would I do it?'

_"Aargh!"_

It had been nearly a week and a half now since Uzumaki Naruto had woken up to red hair and the loss of his precious whiskers.

In that time, he'd come to accept his new appearance. While he still bemoaned his lack of whiskers, he had to admit...he looked pretty damn good with red hair. He still had no idea why Ero-Senin kept snickering at him whenever he wasn't looking. Nor did he have any understanding as to why Mitarashi Anko, or Anko-san as he often called her, had been assigned his legal guardian. The snake-lady was crazy! Why did she have to be the one to look after him while his injuries healed? Why did she have to be the one to monitor his nutrition and deny him his precious ramen while he trained? Not that he had anything better to do, mind you. Not after the disbandment of Team Seven.

The mere thought of it was almost enough to banish his happiness. Almost. But not quite.

Ever since Naruto's triumphant return to the village, Kakashi had been assigned one A-rank mission after the other. While this normally wouldn't be a problem in the eyes of Naruto, the fact that his team had been _broken up_ had been cause for alarm. As was the house arrest of one Haruno Sakura. Eyewitness testimony and probing on the parts of Morino Ibbiki and Yamanaka Inoichi revealed the Haruno had indeed played a part in the Uchiha's attempted defection.

Grandma Tsunade hadn't pleased, to say the least.

Currently, Sakura was placed on probation for offering to help Sasuke escape. She was not to accept any missions. She was not to leave the village. She would be given a set amount of money each week and would be expected to make ends meet with that money and that money alone. She would not be allowed to advance in rank for a set period of three years, either. For the time being, her career as a shinobi was officially on hold, and all her loyalties and friends called into question. And all because of her love for her precious Sasuke-kun.

Speaking of Sasuke...Naruto hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Uchiha in the hospital. Nor had he once he'd been released from the hospital. That bothered him. Kakashi-sensei assured him that, while the Uchiha's wounds weren't severe, he wasn't being allowed any visitors. Probably because he'd outright refused to see anyone since his defeat at the hands of Naruto. In a sense, he was grateful. During their battle at the Valley of End, Sasuke had come at him with intent to kill. He'd really meant to kill Naruto, his friend, all for the sake of power.

Depressing though the news was, it wasn't enough to get Naruto down.

Why?

Unlike his teammates, Naruto _hadn't_ gotten the raw end of the deal. Quite the contrary. His new chunin vest could be seen even now; proudly displayed in the small closet the only drab feature amongst an otherwise hideous sea of orange and blue jumpsuits. Like Shikamaru, he made an effort to wear it every day, even when Anko forbade him from going outside. It galled him to know that her word was law now, but he'd made do. She wasn't exactly nice, but then again, she wasn't exactly nasty, either.

Her first day on the job certainly proved that.

The day of his release, Anko had taken Naruto out on the town. Just in time for him to enjoy the last day of Konoha's festival. A festival thrown in _his_ honor. For the first time in forever, Naruto had been able to walk the streets of Konoha without derision and ridicule trolling his every step. Everyone had smiled at him. Not just old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan and his sensei. _Everyone._ Vendors who'd once shunned and scorned him had offered him discounts and prizes. Jounin and Chunin and Genin of all ages, each lined up to shake his hand. _His hand!_ Children wanted his autograph. An autograph! From him! If being a hero meant such constant adoration and celebration, than Naruto wanted to be a hero every damn day for the rest of his life.

And maybe he would, once he became Hokage. But for today, Naruto was trapped indoors, resigned to a humble breakfast of pancackes with a side of bacon and eggs. Anko was quite the cook, it seemed. Despite being an active-duty shinobi, she'd somehow managed to make him breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner every day for the past week. Without fail. She'd even managed to find time to tutor him in chakra control_-teaching him the secret of the Kage Bunshin-_when she wasn't busy cooking, cleaning, or haraunging him for the dismal state of his apartment, which he seldom cleaned.

It was almost like having a mom. A lovely, dangerous, beautiful mother who wasn't even twice his age and looked to be even less than that. Naruto_-he still thought Anko was slightly crazy-_but he didn't want this to end. He'd never known his parents before. He'd always just assumed they'd abandoned him, for one reason or another. Sometimes he liked to think they were still out there somewhere, searching for him. And when he began to doubt that, when he started to think they were dead, or worse, off living their life without him, he turned his thoughts toward his new family.

If Iruka was the closest thing he had to a brother, then that made Kakashi-sensei the strange, wily uncle in this little family. Ero-Senin was closest thing to a grandfather, then _that_ made Baa-chan like a grandmother to him and if he continued this train of thought, Mitarashi Anko, during this last week, had been a mother to him in all but name. That or the crazy older sister who used every occasion to mentally torment her little brother as often as she could.

Naruto found himself strongly leaning toward the _former,_ rather than the latter.

Anko was strange, but she wasn't weird. She, unlike most kunoichi, actually made sense. She'd let Hinata visit him on a number of occasions, for which he was most grateful. The Hyuuga's daily visits had become something of a lifeline for Naruto. Unlike him, she wasn't restricted to her home, and she was free to come and go as she plseased. She often brought news of the comings and goings in the village, and more recently, word on the improcing condition of Neji, Kiba, and Chouji.

It heartened him to know that his friends would one day make a complete recovery. He couldn't wait to show them his vest! He could already hear Shikamaru's lazy grumbling of "troublesome", and he'd already imagined the looks of shock and consternation his fellow genin would be wearing. Kiba would be so jealous! Just the thought of it made him eat faster, and before long, his breakfast had been reduced to crumbs and grease upon his plate. Even as he took the last bite, Ano ushered him from the table and bid him to brush his teeth, a task to which Naruto begrudgingly acquiesced.

Next in his daily routine came the one task that truly rankled him.

"Sit!" Anko commanded having removed her apron, gesturing toward a nearby stool. Naruto complied. Immediately upon doing so, he felt her fingertips running through his scalp and hair. During Anko's attempt to divine the location of any knots in this flawless river of crimson, Naruto suddenly became aware of his caretaker's breasts, pressed against his back. He nearly fell over when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

Naruto stiffened.

"Geh, Anko-san...

If the special jounin was at all aware of the discomfort she caused her charge, then she gave little indication of it. Instead, she retrieved a brush from somewhere out of sight and set to the task of binding his hair into a more managable shape. Naruto tried to focus on _that_ desperate to drive the image of her breasts squishing against his chest from his mind.

"I'm so jealous." Anko mumbled to herself. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to grow it out this long?" She twirled a strand of the scarlet tresses in her finger as she spoke, weaving it into a braid before releasing it again. "And I had to cut it when I became a shinobi. But you...you lucky bastard, you!" Laughing, she mussed his hair, a gorgeous streak of white streaking across her lips.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped! "Take it easy! It's...sensitive."

Anko's only response was to laugh.

Naruto winced as she ran a brush through the long tresses of his hair. For some reason cutting the crimson tresses only made them grow back longer. In the five attempts he made to shorten it, he'd only succeeded in lengthening the locks to his waist. Now he had to keep them tied back in a topknot or a braid whenever he wanted to go out, which wasn't anywhere near as frequent or often as he would have liked. He hadn't seen Ero-Senin since leaving the hospital. Not once, and he secretly hoped the old man would be able to answer his questions when he finally found him. When he finally got to go outside again.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Aaaaand that would be my lovely assistant!" Anko grinned widely as the door swung open on its hinges, revealing one Hyuuga Hinata."Come in, come it! You're just in time!" Somehow she made a shadow clone without taking her hands away from Naruto's hair, allowing said clone to usher Hinata inside the apartment. Naruto stole a glance at her as the clone shut the door behind her and dispersed.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly.

Naruto weakly raised a hand from where he sat. This part, he didn't mind so much. Anko could have _easily_ summoned a kage bunshin to aid her in the legendary labor that was his hair, but she always seemed content to wait for Hinata's arrival. Remarkably the Hyuuga heiress always arrived on time. Whether it was a minute or a moment into the proccess, she had an impeccable sense of timing, even if she sometimes looked like she'd just rolled out of bed herself.

But not today.

Today, Hyuuga Hinata looked much the same as she always did. Well, almost the same. Strands of short navy blue hair clung to her face, still damp, suggesting she'd only just taken a show. The lack of her heavy jacket today also suggested that something was amiss. In place of her usual non-descript attire, the Hyuuga wore a black tee and slacks, the petite attire loosely but not too loosely on her slender frame. Her hitiate dangled proudly around her neck, eclipsed only by the small pack strapped to her shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but wnder at its purpose Hinata going on a trip? A mission, perhaps?

His fears were vanquished as the girl removed her pack and laid it at the door with her open-toed sandals. Barefoot, she padded into the apartment, her cheeks aflush with an emotion Naruto didn't quite recognize. Fear? Excitement? Happiness? He pondered it as she moved to stand behind him; as he felt her fingers join Anko's; gingerly tracing his hair, weaving it into the pattern he so desired.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto considered it for a moment.

How _was_ he feeling?

Pent up. Stressed out. Starving for action. For Ramen. For a mission. For anything. Anything that didn't involve living indoors and Anko's sparse lessons in chakra control. He'd learned the secret of the Shadow Clone jutsu, true, but what good did that do him if he only ever practiced chakra control until he got control? Control. Control. Control control control _friggin control!_ He was sick and tired of control! He wanted to learn new jutsu! He wanted a mission! He wanted to do something! Anything! That was what Chunin did, right? They led squads! They completed missions! They didn't sit around all day twidling their thumbs and practicing chakra control!

Of course, he couldn't say all that to Hinata. So instead, Naruto contented himself to a quiet-sounding:

"Fine."

Together, the girls somehow succeeded in taming the terrible tide that was his hair. Anko held up a mirror and Naruto grinned. They'd bound his hair back into a long braid as he'd asked, leaving several strands to frame his face. Reaching for his hitiate, he wrapped it around his forehead and completed the ensemble. Not bad, when one considered he wasn't wearing orange at the moment.

"Well?" He asked, turning to face the two kunoichi. "How do I look?" He was curious. He thought he looked alright, but he also wanted their opinion. He'd come to value Anko's words as valuable insight, and had since sought to earn her praise over the last week; despite her misgivings whereas his color coordination was concerned. Orange and blue were never meant to mix with red, she'd said, and now he could see why.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to reconsider. Her cheeks burned brighter than Naruto's hair; swelling into a scalding scarlet blush that soon overtook her face and the rest of her body until steam rose from her ears.

"Reminder me to burn all of your jumpsuits." Was Anko's wry comment.

Naruto nearly fell over.

"You can't burn them!"

"Just look at yourself!" His caretaker countered. "Tell me this isn't any better than that hideous orange outfit!"

Naruto stole a glance at himself and marveled at his own appearance:

Currently he was clad in garments hand picked for him by Jiraiya. It was something of a congratulation present. A basic pair of of mesh pants, the kind the most chunin wore, complete with a kunai holster on either leg and standard issue open-toed sandals. A simple, grey shirt with signature red swirls and eddies on either side, bearing long, baggy sleeves similair to shoe of Kurenai-sensei's, the better to conceal a weapon within. He could even see a touch of Anko in the design, in the dull ruby-red trenchcoat slung over his shoulders_-sorry for the interruption but it looks exactly like the one he wore in battle against Pain-_and a pair of fingerless, plated gloves to safeguard his hands. Without a vest it seemed somehow...incomplete.

Naruto donned his chunin vest beneath the cloak and completed the outfit.

Anko whistled wolfishly.

"Damn kid, if you were a few years older...

This time, Naruto really did fall over.

"A-Anko-san!" Hinata cried, abruptly recovering her voice. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"Oho?" The Special Jounin grinned slyly. "And why shouldn't I, Hina-chan?"

Hinata burned, such was her embarassment.

"Ano...that's because...that is to say...I...

"Ohayo and good morning!" A loud voice interjected from his window. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. And he might have, were it not for Anko's steadying hand upon his shoulder. Gasping, the chunin tore his gaze toward the window, his eyes widening at the sound of the voice and the grinning man crouched beneath the window. Soon enough Naruto wore a grin all his own.

"E-Ero-senin!"

"The one and only!" Jiraiya proclaimed, striking an elaborate pose despite the cramped confines of the apartment. "I'm here to collect my one and only apprentice!" He stole a long glance around the appartment. "Now, where might he be?" Naruto eyes practically shone with stars. "I'm kidding! So whaddya say kid? Today's training will the toughest you've ever seen in your life! Are you ready for it?"

Naruto turned a hopeful gaze toward Anko.

_"Please?"_

Anko gave Naruto a warm smile. "Go on, Naruto," she said softly. "Dinner will be waiting. She turned and went out the door. Hinata, after giving Naruto a final shy glance, followed after her. Naruto stared after them a moment before shaking his head. He didn't have time to think such things! It was time to train! With a wave and a happy cry, he was out the door, slamming it behind him.

Leaving Mitarashi Anko and Hyuuga Hinata alone.

"You like him, don't you?" These were the first words out of her mouth. "You were practically drooling back there."

Hinata _squeaked,_ such was here shame.

"Please don't tell anyone, Anko-san!"

"Relax, kid." Anko sighed, still smiling. "Your secret it safe with me."

"Um...Anko-san?"

"Hmm?"

Did you really mean what you said?" Hinata asked. "About Naruto-kun...

Now it was Anko's turn to blush.

"I-I was kidding!"

"Were you?" Hinata pressed, her words suddenly steel.

"O-Of course!"

The silence was deafening.

"I'll help you prepare dinner." Hinata offered suddenly.

"Thanks." Anko watched the young Hyuuga scamper into the kitchen, struggling to bite back a venemous retort of her own. "I appreciate it." Had it really taken them so long to get Naruto's hair into that confounded braid? Already it was well past noon, and the boy would likely not return for quite some time.

"That kid...

She shook her head.

Was it a good thing that she'd already become so attached to the little gaki?

The reason for her being so motherly toward Naruto was two-fold. First, she knew of the painful past he'd experienced; similar to the own trauma she'd suffered at the hands of her former mentor. The second, had to do with the death of a mother and her child...

_(Flashback one week earlier)_

"Were there any witnesses?" Anko asked. It was more a small, doomed wish than a question.

"No," Tsunade said. "No one saw or heard a thing. And therein lies the problem." Tsunade and Anko climbed past angled rows of buildings and debris, the latter's feelings of dread increasing the higher they went. By the time they greeted Ibiki at the top of the fourth floor, Anko felt as if spiders were using the tops of her arms as a freeway, working their way under the hair at the back of her neck.

She didn't want to see the victims yet she forced her eyes down.

And there, lying in an empty room between two shinobi, were the bodies. The woman had been pretty, and she still retained grace in death. Her white sweater and long brunette hair were soaked with blood, which pooled around her and ran in long runnels down the sloping concrete floor. There were bloody footprints all around her and blood on the bottoms of her shoes.

The child was tucked into the curl of the woman's body. It couldn't have been more than a year old. It looked as though they had been posed. Had it been just that, had it just been a pair of dead bodies, Mitarashi Anko might have controlled herself. She'd seen her share of death; she'd taken lives, both old and young in the service of Konoha. But, it was not just a pair of corpses. It was a mother and her daughter. Their stomachs opened, their entrails spilled out against the cold, unfeeling floor. And there, etched in blood, the blood of the child and its mother, was a message:

_**"The Uzumaki will be ours."**_

Anko's vision started to fade. She fel the ground shift under her feet and heard Tsunade-sama's voice. "Anko?" Her arm around her waist stopped her from dropping to the floor. She cursed herself for her weakness. She was a Jounin.

And then the screaming started, a heartrending howl twisting up through the concrete cavern.

_(End Flashback)_

Since that day, she'd been given explicit orders. Watch over Naruto. Protect Naruto. She was not to breathe a word to him of what she'd seen that night. If this was indeed an attempt by Orochimaru to kidnap the boy, then she was best suited to guard him while Jiraiya gathered infortmation on the suspected culprits. After all, whom better to guard him than someone who knew the sanin inside and out? For the last week she had done this. She'd completed her mission parameters to the utmost and fufilled her duty as his guardian; keeping him safe and sound within his own home without warranting suspicion. And yet it was _she_ who insisted that Naruto warranted _continued_ supervision that he was not yet safe, that he would not be safe, although he would have a sannin and a Hyuuga with him on the three year training trip.

Anko shook her head.

Looking back, she'd been utterly foolish.

_"I need to go with him!" She'd argued, not knowing how foolish, how desperate she'd sounded. "He won't be safe unless I'm there with him!"_

Mitarashi Anko had broken the number one shinobi rule.

She'd become attached to the little gaki...

* * *

_(Hours Later, with Jiraiya)_

The sun was just beginning to set when Jiraiya declared that his training for today was at an end. It was unusual in the fact that the old pervert hadn't conducted any sort of research the entire day. Naruto kept stealing glances at his mentor, half-expecting the self-proclaimed super pervert to fall back into the old routine and gawk at any woman passing by. When said pervert did no such thing, ignoring even Kurenai-sensei, Naruto began to worry.

Just what the heck was going on here?

Eventually, they came within sight of his apartment. He could see Anko standing at the doorway, and, amazingly, Hinata was still there. The girl had the pack strapped to her shoulders once more, but at a glance, he knew something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Someone else was there, their figure eclipsed in the evening light. Naruto's pulse spiked and his eyes, laden with exhaustion, flew wide open.

_Sasuke was standing there._

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle, albeit briefly. _Its just Sasuke,_ he told himself. _Why am I getting so stressed out?_ He opened his mouth to say something, and the Uchiha's gaze snapped toward him. Eyes of charcoal and onyx settled upon the Chunin vest and narrowed in disbelief. Still, he pressed on. He shrugged off Jiraiya's hand; ignorant of the danger.

"Long time no see, Sasuke!" Naruto waved, heedless of his mentor's warning. "How've you been!"

The Uchiha did not honor him with a response.

"Look, no hard feelings, right?" He offered his hand as he drew near, desperate to make ammends with his friend.

"Oh, spare me," Sasuke said, his voice barely a low sneer.

Anger rose in Naruto like alcohol tossed on a fire.

"Pardon me?" said Naruto.

"I said spare me your lies." The Uchiha's voice was taut and tense. "You only won because of that damned fox. You're still nothing compared to me, loser." The joy leached from Naruto's face. He knew? Sasuke knew about the Kyuubi? When? How? Who had told him? Sure, he'd _seen_ it at the Valley of the End, but he hadn't made any mention of the Nine-Tailed fox.

"H-He isn't to me." Hinata said. "Y-You shouldn't say such things about him, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll say whatever I want, Hyuuga." Sasuke bristled as he spoke. "And I say the only reason he won was by using the Kyuubi's power. That's all there there is to it. Now stand aside."

"But weren't you using your curse mark?" Hinata pressed, moving to block him. "Weren't you using your own, forbidden powers as well?"

Sasuke bristled. His eyes grew wide, only to narrow seconds later.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? You're just defending the dobe because you're sweet on him, just like everyone else."

Hinata squeaked, momentarily cowed by the Uchiha's words. Her face flared a deep ruby red, and for a moment, it looked as though she might pass out. But as Naruto looked on, and Anko with him, something incredible happened. The Hyuuga rallied. She squared her shoulders and stood tall, firmly meeting the Uchiha's gaze.

"Th-that doesn't matter and I think you're wrong."

Sasuke snorted.

"You'd know something about being dead last, wouldn't you, Hinata?"

**"!"**

Naruto moved effortlessly and suddenly, bringing his elbow around hard. His first swat knocked Sasuke off his feet. Naruto followed him, weaponless, but with his fingers curled in vicious claws. He raised his hand again, this time for a blow that would rip Sasuke's head off.

Before Kushina's son could bring down his arm, though, Anko's hand snaked out and plucked the skin on the back of his neck. With a sharp yank, she hauled him back so hard that Sasuke wondered if Naruto's head might separate from his shoulders. Snarling, Naruto spun and launched himself at Anko instead. She brought her free arm around and smacked him across his face with enough force to knock him from his feet. Naruto yowled at the kunoichi.

**_"What the hell was that for!"_**

The look on her face said everything.

"We're going on a trip, Naruto." Jiraiya said suddenly, having somehow obtained a travel pack when his student wasn't looking. "I'd meant to keep this quiet and leave in the morning with you but obviously that's no longer an option." He scowled in the direction of Sasuke. "Hinata and Anko will be coming with us. No ifs ands or buts" He jerked his head toward the apartment. "Pack your things and say your goodbyes. We leave in an hour."

Naruto's shock was total.

"Who? What?" He asked. "When? Where? Why?"

Jiraiya wasn't having any of it.

_"Now!"_

**A/N: Omg! I loved this chapter so much! The fluff! The humour! The action! I figured Anko would the ideal sort of mother figure for Naruto, if seeing as how she is the LEAST girly of all the kunoichi, and I truly enjoyed writing her! I doubt she'd agree to taking care of Naruto without some sort of fuss, but I can't pciture Kurenai or any other of the the lead kunoichi agreeing to the task. Besides! Naruto has his momma's hair! Just a little something for my female fans who struggle with the terrible hassle that is long hair (thank god I cut mine) Also, Fear the frying pan for it is a weapon of doom! Hoe you liked Naruto's new outfit, too!**

**On another note, I'm recovering from surgery, albeit slowly, and my right arm can move again. Now as soon as I can use my left without my pacemaker KILLING ME I'll be hunky-dory!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
